thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaua Catoose
Kaua is VDA's District 12 male tribute. Please don't use him without my permission. Information Name: Kaua Catoose District: 12 Gender: Male Age: 14 Appearance: Kaua has blonde hair, almost orange. Guys who come from the Seam usually don't have that type of hair, and Kaua's appearance is considered unusual for the Seam standards. He has light blue eyes, shiny and bright, also considered uncommon for the District 12 standards. His "strange" appearance was inherited from her parents, who came from the richest part of the district. His body is not that too fit compared to the other strong people from his district, and is not the tallest one at all. Height: 5'4 Personality: Kaua is a nice and friendly boy, even though he is not the best socializing. He prefers to stay all by himself, not talking too much with anyone else, well until he meets up a real friend. When around someone he likes, he becomes talkative and very friendly, doing anything to pleasure his friend. He is also very independent, he learned how to live all by himself in the hardest way possible, being abandonated when his parents were killed, letting him all alone. He also is a nature lover, he loves to spend his time collecting fruits and woods at the meadows beyond the fence, and he would live that if he could, but he knows he may get in trouble if caught beyond the fence. Backstory: Kaua's history begun before he could even born. His parents were from the richest part of the district, and they worked in the Justice Building. His mother was the secretary and his father was a waitor, and they received a somewhat good salary. By a coincidence, Kaua's mother got pregnant at the same time that uprisings started to happen at the district. They expected for the uprisings to take down the Capitol government, so they joined the rebellion, and served as secret agents inside the Justice Building. Sadly, the uprisings didn't go well, and both of his parents were fired from the job and his father was killed in public, but the Peacekeepers let his mother alive since she was pregnant. After few months, Kaua was born and her mother lived at the orphanage with him, since she had to stop working to give his childbirth and now she was extremely poor, with almost nothing to eat. However, when Kaua completed eight years old, another uprising happened and his mother once again entered in the rebellion. As the other time, something tragic happened. Kaua's mother was shot in the chest by a Peacekeeper, and let Kaua all alone in the orphanage. As soon as the owner of the orphanage heard about the news, he abandoned Kaua in the desert streets of the district, and Kaua was forced to live all by himself. He moved to the Seam, the poorest region of the entire district. He learned how to survive; crossing the fence and picking up vegetable and fruits for the meadows beyond the fence. He never was caught in the act, and sallad used to be his breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday. Well, until he was reaped at the age of fourteen. Weapon(s): Being from District 12, Kaua never had contact with weapons early in his life, but he eventually had to. When he begun to cross the fence in search of woods and fruits for him to eat, he had to learn how to cut off the vegetables from their roots, using obviously a knife. He is not that skilled with a knife, but he clearly knows how to work out with one. He also knows how to throw them, but his aim is not that good. At the training sessions, he would spend most of the time using a knife. Skills: Years crossing the fence to collect food made Kaua an expert when the subject is forest knowledge. '''He doesn't come in the forest too much, but being in the meadow made him learn how to know if a plant is edible or not, and this also counts for insects and fruits. It might sound funny, but Kaua had to learn how to run fast from the Peacekeepers in case they appear nearby the fence, so his '''speed '''increased gradually until what he became now. Quick and really fast. Weaknesses: Obviously, Kaua is not the strongest one out of the entire district, as his '''physical strenght '''did not develop as much as it should. He can't stand a hand-to-hand combat for too much, but he will try to find his enemy's weakness and focus on it. He also does not have the best '''aim and accuracy, and his attempts in throwing or shooting something generally fail. Fear: Being caught crossing the fence and get killed publicly as his parents. Token: A simple black necklace given by her mother. Alliance: A tribute or two, especially if they came from outlying districts. Category:District 12 Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:14 year olds Category:Reaped Category:VDA's Tributes